


In Your Eyes

by merelypassingtime



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, IronStrange, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Tony doesn’t do anything small, including apologies.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A hundred hundred thanks to my lovely beta no-reason-at-all for making this bit of silliness the best it could be.

Stephen supposed a certain amount of friction was to be expected when two stubborn men began dating. Not that Stephen was stubborn himself, clearly, but Tony was pigheaded enough for at least two people. It really was inevitable that one of their little arguments would eventually graduate into a full blown fight.

It was almost embarrassingly prosaic when it happened, too. Tony was mad about Stephen leaving him to sleep alone again while he was absorbed in some arcane bit of research. Stephen had yelled right back, pointing out how many times Tony had blown off plans and disappeared for days on end, too busy tinkering down in his workshop to even let Stephen know where he was.

When Tony had shot back that that wasn’t a fair comparison because at least his work was important, storming out had been Stephen’s best option, though sliding Tony into the Mirror Dimension for a few days to let him think about how important arcane research was had run a close second.

Stephen had found the best thing about being a Master of the Mystical Arts was the ability to make dramatic exits. A burning gateway beat a slammed door any day, and the Cloak had hundreds of years of practice in billowing angrily. Unfortunately, his instinct to go right back home to Bleeker Street meant that he couldn’t indulge his desire to break things to relieve the simmering anger boiling his blood. Rather, he was reduced to merely pacing and ranting about infuriating metal men and their unbelievable arrogance. The Cloak trailed behind him, radiating sympathy from every stitch, and all the relics he asked did their best to convey that, yes, it was reasonable to expect that certain genius billionaires respect other people’s work.. 

It helped a little, but he was still fuming when he went to bed alone for the first time in weeks. The bed felt too large and cold, and he took a long time to find sleep.

The music woke him what felt like minutes later, though according to the wrist watch on his nightstand it had been hours. The fact he could even read the watch should have told him as much, as the room was full of the grey light of dawn.

He sighed in frustration, his lingering anger compounding with the restless night to shorten his temper. Bleecker Street was usually very quiet, sleepy even, especially given the battles and events that often went on in and around the Sanctum. 

Thinking about that, Stephen couldn’t really blame his neighbors for disturbing him this once, even if it was an ungodly hour. At least they were playing a good song, he thought blurrily, In Your Eyes, by Peter Gabriel, originally released in 1986, though this sounded like a live version. He lay in bed for a few more minutes, enjoying the music before curiosity forced him up and back into the rumpled tunic from last night so he could go and see what was happening out on the street.

Still straightening his belts, he stepped through a gateway to the front hall, and ran a hasty hand through his hair before opening the door out to the street and into what looked like an impromptu concert.

A small, makeshift stage had been set up squarely in front of his door. On it a five piece band was just reaching the end of In Your Eyes; they paused briefly, then launched right into the same song again. Stephen blinked, and looked again. The man singing was actually Peter Gabriel, looking older than he had in the Sledgehammer video Stephen remembered him from, but still recognizable. Looking closer, Stephen was surprised again to see that the man standing next to the microphone and facing the building was John Cusack. He was wearing a trenchcoat too heavy for even the early morning heat and holding one of the amps up over his head.

“What in all the hells?” he asked the street at large.

The answer came from in a familiar voice from beside the door. “Not a fan of Say Anything, are you? Well, I knew I was taking a chance.”

Stephen whipped around to see Tony leaning casually against the stonewall of the Sanctum, his hands in his pockets. “Tony?”

“‘Morning, Stephen.”

“What’s all of this?”

“Well, it was meant to be an apology.”

Bewildered, Stephen looked again at the stage. “An apology?

“Yeah, it would make more sense if you’d seen the movie,” Tony said ruefully.

“I have seen the movie, but it still doesn’t explain why thought you had to hire Peter Gabriel and John Cusack to stand outside my house to apologise.”

“I know I really messed up last night. Even angry I know how important your work is and how much you’ve given up to do it. And knowing how big I’d fucked up, I thought I better make a pretty spectacular apology.”

“Oh, love,” Stephen said, resting one hand against Tony’s cheek. “That was all I needed to hear to forgive you. Besides, the fight was my fault too, and I am sorry, baby. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating, but I let my tempter do the talking.”

“Good. Then it’s agreed, we are both sorry and we’re both forgiven, right?”

“Yup.”

“Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah, I think you over-prepared a bit,” Stephen said with a sweeping gesture at the stage and band. “Though don’t get me wrong, I’m impressed you managed to pull all this together.”

Tony shrugged, “Pepper helped. It took a sizable donation to charity for Gabriel to get on the plane from England, but she says it’s going to be tax deductible. John Cusick happened to already to be in New York though, so that was a stroke of luck.”

“Mmm… Maybe next time just buy me chocolate or something.”

“Noted. But, seeing as how I did go to all this effort, do want to meet John Cusack? I know you used to have a crush on him.”

“Yeah, well I have always had a weakness for brown hair and brown eyes, but unfortunately for him, I found someone more handsome who fits that description.”

Tony smiled and offered Stephen an arm, “I’m glad to hear it. Shall I take you out to breakfast then, Doctor Strange?”

“I’d be delighted, Mr Stark,” Stephen said, linking his arm with Tony’s.

As they walked towards the greasy spoon diner around the block, behind them Peter Gabriel continued singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic available: https://soundcloud.com/meredith-allan/in-your-eyes


End file.
